


VM Girls Tumblring

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Shenanigans, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: hc request: T & S daughters find the fandom and go down the rabbit hole.





	VM Girls Tumblring

**Author's Note:**

> I credit this as the HC that started it all.

  * Maddie finds tumblr first. 
  * She marches in her older sister’s room, finding Sophie and Anna on the bed; the youngest asking help for her math homework. She pushes all the books and papers off to the side before plopping herself and her laptop in between them.
  * “Hey!” Anna complains as she collects stuff so it doesn’t fall off. Sophie just gives her a stern look. 
  * “I’ve found something,” Maddie says seriously, shoving her laptop screen in front of her sisters’ faces. “And we’re gonna have  _FUN._ ”



* * *

  * They quickly fall in the rabbit hole as the three of them rush into one of their bedrooms after school everyday, each with a laptop in hand, to tumblr the vm fandom together.
  * Reblogging lots and lots and lots of gifs.
  * They usually reblog the cute, performance ones, and not the ones where Scott has his hands all over Tessa (“Wow, they were really gross back then.” “They’re still gross now what are you talking about.”)
  * Although that line gets blurred when they see gifs with moves on ice that “should be ILLEGAL, FATHER!” 
  * All three have tumblr blog names that are hilariously obvious: minimoir; kidvirtue; vmaremyparents. “A little less obvious maybe, Mads?” “Sis i’m hiding in plain sight.”
  * Reading people’s conspiracy theories about the status of their parent’s relationship. 
  * Watching old performances of theirs and filling out the bracket. “Umbrellas vs. Moulin Rouge??? NO.”
  * (gasp) “mom IS a slytherin!!!”
  * “What’s a daddy?”
  * Watching the Roxanne documentary and realizing how great dancers they were (still are).
  * Watching the infamous vm NC-17 advertisement for their website till one of them shrieks and closes the laptop. 
  * Taking notes over Tessa’s fashion choices way back then; Sophie starts rummaging her closet to match the pictures as her little sisters comment. 
  * Unconsciously using words like “platonic”, “business partners”, “such a compliment” in their everyday lives. 
  * “Wow, they’re so thirsty for dad.” A few minutes (and scrolling down) later: “Wow, they’re EVEN thirstier for mom.” 
  * Of course, it’s Maddie who comes up with the challenge. “Okay, we three have to watch this entire reality show without stopping. Whoever lasts the longest, wins.” 
  * Sophie raises an eyebrow, “Where did you get this?” “Illegal download,” Maddie deadpan replies, “I ain’t spending $15 for garbage, Fi.”
  * One minute into the first episode: “The MUSIC.” “I hate this already.” “I regret everything.”
  * Anna is the first to go when she looks away on the scene where Scott has to graze his hands all over Tessa’s body for their “chemistry”. “No, I can’t do this,” she squeals and buries her face on Sophie’s shoulder. “This is wrong.”
  * Sophie is declared the winner when Maddie covers her eyes over the scene where they’re at the ice cream parlor. “What kind of sicko human being looks at another person while licking an ice cream cone???”
  * (They become hyper aware of everything when Tessa and Scott takes them for ice cream that weekend. It  _definitely_ doesn’t go unnoticed when he starts glaring at his wife again. “Dad!” Maddie yells, grabbing his ice cream cone and shoving her cup to his hands. “Switch!”)
  * Finding my vm fic masterlist and reading vm fics cause they’re just too damn good.
  * “No! Not the smutty ones!” Sophie smacks her sister’s hand away.
  * Reading “it’s not a bad things (to fall in love with me)”. “Click on the next chapter, Mads.” “There is no next chapter.” “What d’ya mean there’s no next chapter?” “I mean, it ends here; there’s nothing else.” “No, it can’t end in a cliffhanger.” “When is it last updated?” “2015.” “Are you shitting me right now.” Anna screams her frustration into her pillow. 
  * They laugh till tears come out of their eyes watching their parent’s awkward interviews. 
  * Absolute maximum cringe over the Ellen dance.
  * “MARRY OTHER PEOPLE AND STAY TOGETHER. AHAHAHHAHAAHAA!!!”
  * “BOXER-BRIEFS. AHAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!”
  * Footsteps. Sophie quickly exits the video. Tessa peeks into the bedroom. “Hi, mom,” all three sing-song their greeting. She looks at her children suspiciously, “What’s going on here?” “Just looking at some stuff,” Anna points to the screen. It’s a blank Google homepage.
  * When Tessa leaves, they all release their breaths the’ve been holding. 
  * At dinner one night, Maddie’s chaotic evil self kicks in and casually asks her little sister, “Anna, how’s your French going?”
  * Anna immediately gets where this is going, “Oh, pretty good. I learned a new sentence today.”
  * “Oh, what is it?”
  * “Non, non, non, nous ne sommes pas un couple,” Anna coolly replies. Sophie chokes on her water.
  * Scott looks at her in confusion, scrunching his forehead, “That’s a very weird phrase to learn.” Tessa doesn’t catch on either.
  * Anna swallows her green peas, “Mmmhmm, it almost sounds a little crazy someone would specifically learn that.” Her face says nothing. Sophie is on the verge of tears. 
  * (“Damn, baby sis, I didn’t know you had those acting skills in you,” Sophie points out that night. “That’s why I take after mom,” Anna responds, flipping her hair. “I have great hair, and I love lying.”)
  * Sending each other gifs in their group chat, including “are you kidding me, wake up!”, Tessa sipping wine, Scott’s awkward shoulder tap on Ellen etc.
  * Maddie yelling “ARE YOU KIDDNG ME? WAKE UP!” to her sleeping sisters in the morning. Anna whines loudly. “Godammit, Mads!” Sophie yells back and throws her pillow at her. 
  * They start ranking Tessa and Scott’s exes by their looks. “I can’t properly rank dad’s cause they all look the same!” Maddie cries. “You mean, a lesser version of mom?” Sophie quips. “Bingo.”
  * “Why do all of mom’s exes look like grade A douchebags?” Anna points out. “It’s true and you should say it,” Maddie replies, crunching on a bag of chips on the bed she knows would piss Sophie off, who takes after Tessa’s cleanliness. 
  * “She wouldn’t date a football player… right?” Sophie asks, while shoving the crumbs off her bed and into her hands. She regrets asking the question when she sees her sisters look at each other. “No, please, don’t, no! Don’t ask her at the dinner table tonight.”
  * They don’t. They ask her at the dinner table tomorrow night.
  * Anna dons her acting skills once more, “My friend at school is dating an athlete, she says.” Maddie murmurs a very unconvincing “Hmmm, so very interesting. What kind?” as Sophie looks at an invisible camera like she’s in  _The Office_.
  * “A football player,” Anna replies, a little too cheerfully. Scott scoffs as Tessa rolls her eyes, “Don’t date football players.” Anna winks at her sisters, and Sophie can’t believe how she’s able to pull a confession out of their mother. 
  * Screaming over Tessa’s red hair and Scott’s pre-puberty looks.
  * “Oh, so that’s why dad keeps his hair a little long.”
  * Reading about Tessa’s surgery and how scared she was. Reading about Scott’s refusal to dance with other partners. Reading about how they had to move away from their families so young. Reading about how all they had was each other for many years. Reading about how strained their relationship became. Reading about the shit they had to go through in Sochi. Reading about their glorious comeback afterwards.
  * Silence. “Wow, they’ve been through a lot.” “Together.” “Mmhmm, together.”
  * Anna breaks the tension first. “Do you think they regret having us?” she asks, extremely quietly, as if she’s afraid Tessa and Scott are going to hear her. Sophie turns to her in shock, and she can tell Maddie has the same worried look on her face. 
  * She looks at her little sisters’ green eyes (hers is hazel) and pulls both of them for a hug, “No,” she says firmly. “Of course, not.”
  * They slowly make their way out of Anna’s bedroom, walking through the hallway to the living room. Passing by hundreds of family pictures throughout the years on the walls. The 10 shiny Olympic medals carefully framed behind plexiglass gaze upon them.
  * They don’t expect to see their parents lounging on the couch, watching a hockey game with the volume on low. Tessa and Scott are more focused on canoodling each other. Her arm wrapped around his waist. His chin resting on her head and kissing her hair. She looks up at him, and their children realize how they still look at each other the same way all those years ago. Scott rests his forehead against Tessa’s.
  * Anna breaks from the pack first and rushes to them. Tessa and Scott are surprised but quickly break apart so their daughter can squeeze in between them. She begins nuzzling her head on them both. 
  * Sophie sits beside Scott and hugs him from the side; Maddie flanks Tessa and leans her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around her mother. 
  * “What’s up with you three?” Scott laughs, his chest rumbling against Sophie’s ear. “Nothing, we just love you,” she murmurs. Her sisters agree in nods. 
  * They sit in comfortable silence. The only sounds are from the tv and the crickets chirping outside. Tessa catches Scott’s eye and smiles. A picture of true contentment. 
  * Maddie leans up and kisses Tessa on the cheek, “Thanks, momma.”
  * “For what?”
  * “For not naming any of us Talulah.”




End file.
